Genes of Light and Darkness
by BondSlave
Summary: D and Lina share an emotionally tender moment in the mill after the fight with D and the towns folks. DxLina-centric. Bookverse.


**Authors Note: I felt like writing something D related. I want to write a one-shot for every D book I've read, but didn't feel like going in order. So I decided to start with Raiser of Gales. This one-shot was inspired by chapter five, Genes of Light and Darkness and take place somewhere after D wards off the towns people and Lina bombards him with complicated questions. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

I

Lina sat atop the black sleeping bag D had kindly provided for her, keeping her chilled hands near the electric traveling lamp she had used earlier to heat their tea. It was cold inside the old mill, and a little damp. She was beginning to feel very thankful for the sleeping bag. It was getting late, and D had said several times that she should probably get some sleep, but was kind enough to merely sit on the other side of the room and keep her company until she chose to follow his advice. _He's an odd fellow. _Lina thought absentmindedly as she gazed over at him.

The small electric traveling lamp cast a warm glow, but it's reach was limited, only shining upon his leather riding boots, the rest of his form was cast into deep shadows. She could just barely make out the strong slender bride of his nose and the sparkle of his eyes by the lamp light. _His eyes…they look so…sad. _She thought, her heart tightening in her chest just slightly before skipping a beat when her mind finally registered that his eyes had shifted and he was looking directly at her. She blinked, pink heat filling he cheeks as she quickly averted her gaze back to the lamp, nervously rubbing her fingers together in order to keep them from going numb. "If you are cold, you could turn the heat up on the lamp."

She blinked lifting her gaze in mild surprise. She looked wide eyed back down at the lamp before easing the heat up a little. She felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach and her heart beat quickly against her ribcage at the sound of the hunters voice. He had such a beautiful voice, deep and strong yet soft, and even though he spoke so often without any hint of care or emotion she could always ear a sense of sadness in his voice. When they had first met, this air of sadness and confused her, puzzled her beyond belief, that was why she strived so hard too be spunky and in high spirits whenever around him, to try and rub off some good cheer onto his seemingly sad visage. It had not worked, and now, after having listened to his explanation of living by both worlds, living as both a creature of the night and a creature of the day, she understood.

He could never truly live in either world, he was shunned by the Nobility for his less then Nobel blood and he was feared by the humans because the blood of a Nobel ran through his veins. He would be forever trapped in an in-between world of loneliness, misfortune and death.

II

D leaned against the wall below the window his legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankles, his empty tea cup resting in his left hand, his right hand remaining available should he need to quickly grab his sword. The night was cold but he was unfazed, this was not the first snow covered frontier town he had been to and he was sure it would not be the last. He gazed blankly across the room towards the opposite wall lost in thought when he felt the gaze of the girl seated half way across the room from him bearing into him. He averted his gaze and locked eyes with her. She seemed to be lost in thought as well, until she noticed he was starring at her, she then did what most women did when they were caught starring. She blushed and quickly averted her gaze. D inwardly sighed. Why did women have act that way around him? He knew it had something to do with pheromones he gave off but he wasn't really savvy on the subject.

As he pondered this for a moment his eyes refocused upon the girl. Her head was bowed and her shoulders were trembling slightly. "What's wrong?" He questioned, baffling himself slightly. He had never been so talkative to anyone, but something about this girl brought out his more caring side, a side he hardly ever expressed. She shook her head and sniffed loudly looking up.

"N-nothing." She said in a weak slightly choked voice as she wiped her nose on her sleeve, leaving a thin trail of mucus behind to glisten in the lamp light. "I'm just…sad…for you."

This surprised him, but no outward change revealed this to the crying teenager. "Y-you'll never settle down will you?" She sniffed locking her eyes with his. "You'll just keep traveling from town to town killing off Nobel after Nobel until either there are no more Nobles to kill or you yourself are killed."

His head tilted forward just slightly, the brim of his large traveling hat shielding his eyes from her view. Her words touched him. She was sad for him, and it made him feel cared for, if only slightly. "Why?" She sniffed, yet again wiping her nose on her sleeve.

D did not answer for a short while, merely sitting head slightly bowed as he contemplated her question. He listened to her labored breathing and the sniffling that followed right after the wiping of her running nose.

"Because I am a dhampire." He finally said, it was a simple answer, void of all emotion, it was the _only _answer. "I don't get to have a life. Not like you."

"D?"

He shifted slightly as to meet her gaze. Her sniffling had stopped and she seemed calmer, but the tears continued to flow. "When you leave tomorrow…will I ever see you again?"

D could have said yes, but something told him he would be lying.

"Perhaps our paths will cross again in the future once you have left for the capital."

He watched as several more tears rolled down her cheeks.

III

Lina sniffed one last time before crawling into the sleeping bag and leaning on her elbows. She knew that she would never see D again. He would leave tomorrow and their paths would never meet. She wished, hoped that maybe he would take her with him, but she knew deep down he would never do that. "That would make me happy." She said quietly, a weak smile gracing her beautiful lips. "Goodnight D." She added before turning down the traveling lamp and rolling away from him. She heard him stand, heard him set the tea cup down near the lamp and heard him head for the door. It seemed he really was going to sleep outside on the earth that made him feel comfortable, that suited his nature. But what she did not hear was his whispered _goodnight. _

**Authors Note: I really liked Lina, it made me so sad when I found out what happened to her. The ending of the novels are always so bitter sweet. **


End file.
